Bloody Annoying Mercs
by Akuma-beast-16
Summary: Alex is 17 and now employed as an assassin by M16.When he goes to get his new assignment he end stuck with the mercenary Dead Pool as a partner!Will Alex be able to keep his sanity? READ/REVIEW


**_Bloody Annoying Mercs _** It was a wonderful day in Chelsea the sun was shining, birds were singing to each other, and you could here the bustle of life outside the window...Alex hated it.

" DAMN BIRDS!" Alex screamed as his sleep was interrupted for the umpteenth time this morning . "I swear when I find a hunting shop willing to sell ammo to 17 year olds you are going down."

The disgruntled teen ripped off his covers and began to get dressed. He pulled on his favorite pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a single skull in the middle of it. Alex grabbed his gun that was only to be used in emergences(wondering if lack of sleep fit the category) and slipped into his waste band while making sure it was covered by the shirt and headed off to his job.

Before he could make it out the front door his caretaker quickly enveloping him in a bone crushing hug."Jack please I can't breath "Alex manage to wheeze out before she let go."I'm sorry Alex its just I hate seeing you leave to go on those dangerous missions" Now that he was free of her vice like grip he noticed her red hair was a mess.'must of just woken up' he guessed, but he also noticed her eyes were swollen and red 'crying' Alex thought 'and I know just why'

He hated being a source of her misery ,but he couldn't just sit on the sidelines anymore while more innocents died especially if he could do something about it. It had been three years since he was forcibly launched into this new and dangerous world, but it was thanks to that that he managed to save the lives of thousands of people. Getting back to Jack he needed to find a way to comfort her."Jack relax I promise I won't gets hot...again" She gave him a worried smile and said "You better not or else i'll kill you myself" her smile turned into a smirk sending chills do the teens back."Later Jack I should be back in a week or two."

Alex walked into a the bank prepping him self with deep breathes as him and his employer never get along. He walked past the familiar people and guards of the bank until he came across a door with the words imprinted onto the copper plate outside it. Stopping in front of it, took one final deep breath , and opened it. Looking inside he had one thought 'Who the hell is that'.

Alex stared at the weird man covered in an a red an black costume two swords were sheathed on his back "Yo about time you got here I was getting bored."The man was obviously from the U.S."OK three questions who are you, why do you want to see me and WHAT ON EARTH GAVE YOU THE IMMPRESSION THAT JUGGLING LIVE AMMO IS A GOOD IDEA!" yelled the last part while pointing a the man juggling two pistols and a hand grenade."OK in order I am Dead Pool, I was interested in the famed teen assassin and like I said before I got bored."Well I would appreciate it if you wouldn't give my employers a heart attack and WILL YOU STOP JUGGLING ALREADY! Dead Pool put down the things while mumbling something about "boring British Brats" and then began to wonder how fast he could say it 5 times.

Alex noticed that Dead Pool was in his own little world and proceeded to ask some details about his next mission."Hey Blunt who do I have to shoot this time?"Alan began to wiped some sweat from is bald and wrinkly head."There is a drug lord by the name of Victor Sanchez that has amassed his fortune by selling drugs to kids and teens. He has even put together a small army that protects him we want you to join those ranks, get close to him and when possible kill him."Blunt handed the envolope to him entailing the details."This time you have a partner".Alex was a little shocked at this piece of info."Who is it?"Alan smirked " you have already met him .'Wait he can't mean' Alex turned to look at the crazy man wondering what he was thinking about and at the same time the same man was thinking 'I sure hope the author doesn't cop out on this story like his last one'.

I have a hard time finding motivation, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I had to write it.

Please review K.


End file.
